Choice
by YoUMEmyBEdAt3
Summary: Lita and John were in a four year relationship. One wrong choice and she's now pregnant with another man's baby, but he wants answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This literally came to me while I was walking my dog. Like, how? Anyways, I liked it and I hope you do too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. WWE is owned by Vince McMahon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Randy leaned over and poked John in the shoulder. John moved his hand from his lips, deep in thought. He looked at Randy with a confused look. How long were they sitting in the car? "Having second thoughts, John? We don't need to go in you know."

"Why? Because my ex - girlfriend of four years is currently in the house with my best friend? I'm not a fucking little kid, Randy, I can take care of myself. Let's go." John unbuckled and reached for the door handle.

Randy's hand was on John's shoulder. "Look John, I'm not trying to make you seem like you can't take care of your self. It's just that you and Lita just had a messy break up and if you're not ready to see her yet, we don't have to go in."

"It's been six months since the break up. I'm over it." John said coldly.

Randy sighed, knowing it was a lie but he wasn't going to push it. "Okay John, whatever you say."

"Just drop it, okay?" John got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Randy sighed and got out of the car, closing the door gently. "What a baby.." Randy softly mumbled.

Randy walked after his friend but paused when John did. John nearly knocked on the door but stopped, having serious thoughts about going in. He started getting cold feet. He couldn't wait to turn around and see Randy's smug look. When he did look back, Randy showed compassion. Randy gave a soft smile. "I can always tell Phil-"

The door opened. "Tell Phil what? That you made him wait ten minutes for you," Phil chuckled. "Jeff got worried that you two were beating the hell out of each other and made me investigate."

John cracked a fake smile, "Tell Jeffry we nearly killed each other this time."

Phil rolled his eyes and opened the door wide for the two. "What was it this time?"

"John was being a bitch." Randy allowed himself in.

"And he was being a emotional prick." John followed.

Phil closed the door behind them and made his way to the kitchen. The two bickered a bit while they made their way into the living room. John understood why Lita was with him, never understood why she would stay with him in a small house like this. Sure he had a second floor, but maybe John didn't feel it was right because she wasn't living with him anymore. John sat onto the single seat and let out a loud sigh, rubbing Randy in a wrong way.

"Hey Jeff," Randy gave Jeff a little nudge after he joined him on the couch. "How long have you been here?"

"A while now. But this isn't the first time I visited here. I like to stop by and visit.. Lita, sometimes." Jeff wasn't sure if he should talk about her in front of John.

Jeff was very well aware about the situation between John and Lita. But Jeff knew why she did what she did more than John. Heck, he knew all of it. He was there for her from the start, creepy yes, but he was there when she found out that she was pregnant. He only found out because he was grabbing some stuff and found it in her bag. First time he ever knew more about Lita than Trish did.

Phil came back and the tension faded. He brought in a bowl full of chips and a big gallon of pop. He set the stuff on the coffee table and took a seat next to Randy. He turned on the t.v and the hockey game started.

Phil grinned. "Just in time."

Phil looked around the table and sighed. "Babe! Can you hand me some cups? " He yelled out.

"In a minute." Lita called back from the kitchen. John's entire body tensed up, her voice still had the same beautiful tone to it. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to see her yet.

Jeff quickly sat up. "I'll get it."

Before he could go to the kitchen, Lita was walking into the room with the cups. She nearly tripped on her own feet when she seen John staring blankly at her. She quickly looked at Randy with a smile, "Hi Randy."

Randy greeted her with a nod.

She looked at John. "Hi John.." She said awkwardly.

He got off the seat and poured himself a drink, not even noticing her. Hurt flashed in her eyes and she quickly left. He felt horrible for ignoring her, but what she did to him was far more worse than that. John sat down and tension slowly rose in the air.

Phil didn't notice a thing and went on with watching the t.v. Jeff and Randy gave each other a look, clearly worried.

John took a sip with a sour look. He hated himself for thinking this, but she was still beautiful, even when she was six months pregnant with another man's baby. He took another sip.

During the game, John wasn't into it like the others. He couldn't stop thinking of her. He noticed that she stayed in the kitchen, not once going out to head upstairs. He looked at the others, and slowly got out of his seat and headed to the kitchen to see her. It was a bad idea but he needed to speak to her, the curiosity killing him.

Randy took notice but didn't draw any attention to it. He distracted Phil with a question about the game.

John entered the kitchen. She had her back turned to him, preparing a few snacks. She turned around, and like earlier she froze in her spot. She was speechless. She didn't expect to see John here so she wasn't prepared for all the questions that were about to come.

"Why?" He asked with a blank look.

"John, Phil is in the other room. Now is not the right time to talk about this." She scolded him in a hush tone.

John wanted to roll his eyes but he knew it would just make her angrier. "You said that the day you left, Li. It's been six months. Six. Fucking. Months. I think I deserve a reasonable explanation by now."

Lita flinched. She couldn't think of anything to tell him without hurting his feelings. She looked down, her hair covering her eyes. "John. I'm pretty sure you already know why I left. What more do you want?"

He noticed her staring at her stomach.

This time he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I know that reason. I need to know why? Why did you cheat on me? We were happy. I took care of you, I loved you, I paid enough attention to you. Four years, Lita and you cheated."

Lita noticed that it got quiet in the other room. "John, can we please just talk about this another time. I'm begging you. Phil-"

"Just tell me. I never got a straight answer from you then, and I want it now. I don't care if it isn't the truth, I just need something from you."

"John." She began. He quieted down to wait for her.

When she didn't speak he grew angry.

"That's all you ever do! You freeze up whenever you see me. Just give me the god damn answer. There's nothing you can say that will hurt me more then the day I found out you were pregnant with that bastard baby!"

Lita bit her lip.

The door opened and Randy had a derange look on his face. He grabbed John by the shoulders and pulled him away. "That's enough John. Time to go."

John shoved Randy's hands off him and stepped away. He glared. "Of course you were listening. Did that bastard hear too?"

Randy sighed. "You're causing an unwanted scene, John. I knew you weren't ready to see her. Let's go."

John ignored his friend's advances and continued to scream at Lita. "I'm not leaving until that cheating whore answers my question!"

Lita gasped, putting a hand over her mouth.

Randy thought John was going too far and had enough. He grabbed John by the arm and proceeded to get him out of the house. They passed the living room where Jeff had his back turned on them, while Phil stared at John in disgust.

Once Randy got John out the door, John pulled away and walked to his car. He hoped in and speeded away.

Jeff finally came out to check on Randy, who stared at the road that John speed off on. He looked at the younger Hardy when he cleared his throat to get his attention.

"You alright?"

"Why?"

"You're bleeding."

Randy wiped his palm over his nose and noticed that he was bleeding. John must have elbowed him when he pushed him away. He chuckled softly.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried he might do something stupid."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter 1. **

**Feed back would be much appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention that this is a story request! ****I do not own WWE, Vince McMahon does :)**

* * *

John gripped the steering wheel in anger. He couldn't believe he let his emotions get the best of him. He thought he was ready to see her, but he wasn't. It was pretty damn clear since he drove off with Randy's favorite car.

He smiled half halfheartedly, imagining the thoughts that were running through his friend's mind right now.

John slowed the car down and parked the vehicle.

He couldn't help but think just how damn attractive she was. Her hair was still the same fiery red, which he found strange, she told him once the red faded she was going to let it be. It must have been Phils decision, before this whole thing happened, Phil said he preferred her with red hair.

He remembered how she use to smile at him, her brown eyes full of love, and her sweet voice calling his name. Now it was Phil she was smiling at, staring at, and his name leaving her lips.

He cursed himself and drove the car again, searching around for a local bar.

After getting kicked out for being too drunk, John stumbled his way back to the car. Even if he was completely hammered, he still knew it was a bad idea to drive while intoxicated, but John didn't care at the moment.

He drove the streets of Chicago until it was past mid night and not a lot of people were around. John turned up the volume all the way to max. John's drunken mind must have screamed; home, because that was where he was heading. He didn't care how long of a drive it was from Chicago, he just needed to be home.

As soon as he hit the highway, John stepped on the pedal as hard as it would let him.

The sun was already high in the sky by the time John arrived to his home. He parked Randy's garage into his drive way and reminded himself to give Randy a call later, knowing that Randy was freaking out about his vehicle.

John was sluggish with his movement as he slowly walked from the driveway to his porch. While the long drive from Chicago did sober him up a little, that didn't mean most of the alcohol wasn't in his system. He still felt the strange feeling it gave him. He tripped a couple times while walking up six steps of stairs, but he didn't fall. He had the railings to thank.

He dug around his pocket and forgot that he left the key inside his sweater, which was still probably at Phil's house. He sighed, remembering he hid a spare somewhere and that his trip home wasn't completely ruined. He searched around in the most obvious place possible; the welcome mat. And sure enough it was there.

John jammed the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door. Once he opened the door he sighed, happy to be home. After spending a night at Chicago just to visit Phil the next day, John was more then delighted to be home.

John kicked off his shoes and slammed the door hard, forgetting to lock it. John walked, noticing how much he was struggling to walk in a straight line. Being tired and not entirely sober will do that to you. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself some Aspirin and water for after he wakes up.

He walked past the kitchen and into the living room, tripping over suddenly and landing on his stomach with a thud. He groaned, but something quickly caught his eye. He reached under the couch and grabbed something velvety, heart thumping after realizing what it was. He pulled his hand out from under the couch and stared at the small box.

Before he could think about it, he got up and headed back into the kitchen. He stared at the small box once more, deciding to throw it out without looking at it, or give one peak and then throw it out. He decided with the later. With clumsy hands, he opened the small box.

He sighed, the ring was still in there.

He remembered throwing it somewhere in a fit of anger, but he could never find it after searching everywhere.

He held the box above the garbage, thinking softly to himself.

_"Lita?" John called out once he got home early._

_His heart beated against his chest once he saw her standing next to the door, not noticing her bags behind her._

_"John!" She gasped._

_"Li?" John bit his lip. Even in baggy pants and no make up, she was still breath taking. _

_Then he noticed the bags._

_"Where you going?"_

_"Out." She responded blankly._

_He gave her a look, "Are you going on a trip?"_

_Her face hardened. "I wish you just came home at the usual time. It would have been a lot easier."_

_John took that in. He thought over it twice, not sure with what she was trying to say. Was she leaving him?_

_He panicked. "Babe?"_

_Sorrow filled her eyes, "Please don't call me that, John."_

_He was really panicking now. He didn't know what suddenly caused her to behave this way, or that made her want to go. Was he moving too fast? They've been together for four years now, it couldn't been that._

_He reached for her and flinched when she pulled away._

_"Please, don't. Just don't touch me."_

_John wasn't one to cry, but having the women he loved say that was enough to bring tears. He pulled those emotions away. "Lita can we sit down and talk about this, please. Was it something I did?"_

_She shook her head._

_Silence filled the room and Lita finally spoke up._

_"I'm pregnant."_

_He didn't know why she was leaving because of that. Did she think that he wouldn't want the baby? Baby or not, he wanted a future with her_

_He brought her into a hug, and she tensed up._

_"Lita, I, uh, was hoping this would wait until dinner, but I think this is the right moment," He __hesitantly__ got down on one knee, and Lita started crying. He took out the little velvet box in his pocket, "Lita, will you marry me?"_

_She brough__t__ a hand over her lips and cried harder. She shook her head,"I can't."_

_John's smile slowly dropped. He thought on it for a while but it came to him as to why she was trying to leave, a lump formed in his throat, "It's not mine isn't it?"_

_The tears wouldn't stop falling, she looked so hurt, "I'm so sorry, John-"_

Remembering that the ring had no value over him anymore, he dropped it into the trash and went to prepare another cup of water for him and grab another Aspirin. He didn't bother with cleaning up the spill on the floor and left it to dry on its own.


	3. Chapter 3

**I try to update as fast as I can, but lately my muse has gone away. When I do get inspired, I'm busy. I'm also currently looking for a college to apply to for fall.**

* * *

Jeff rubbed small circles on Lita's lower back. He knew Lita was stressed out from the outburst of John. As soon as Phil left with Randy to go look for John, she had burst into tears and Jeff was left to comfort her. He knew that Lita had been stressing out about this whole situation since the moment she found out she was pregnant. Jeff didn't know much about pregnancy, but he knew enough to know that stress during pregnancy can affect the child in some way. She was a few months until birth, and he wanted to keep it that way.

She had calmed down a bit since then, Jeff's soothing words and hand had helped. She still had silent hiccups at the end but she tried to force herself to stop herself from crying.

"It's okay baby girl. Don't stress out about it too much, you'll hurt the little one." He coo'd. "Not when you're so close."

She sniffled and tried to calm down, but more tears flowed and she broke into another petty sob.

He frowned. "Come on, you know he didn't mean it, he doesn't think you're a-"

She glared at him through tears. "Don't even finish that fucking sentence, Jeff."

Jeff shook his head. "I wasn't."

He sighed when she continued to cry. "Lita.. maybe you should tell him, you can't hold this much stress inside of you. Especially when you're close. You don't want to harm the little one, do you?"

She weakly shook her head, her sobs suddenly stopping. She sat up from the couch, looking down at her bump. "Not yet. He can't know yet."

Jeff decided not to pursue the topic any further. He stood up and brought her in for a hug, whispered something, and kissed the top of her head. "I'm in the mood for tea. Let's go make tea."

Lita laughed a little. "You hate tea. The game is still on, you can watch it if you like."

Jeff glanced at the television and remembered that he could watch it again later. He shrugged. "Tea. Let's go make tea."

Lita rolled her eyes, knowing the tea wasn't going to be for him but for her. He went into the kitchen and she followed. She sat on the chair while he made the tea. After the tea was done, Jeff tried his hardest to distract her by telling her silly stories from back home, but she just couldn't shake the guilty feeling for John until she was sure he was okay.

* * *

John awoke to the sound of the door being knocked on. For a moment he nearly called out Lita's name to get the door. He felt rather stupid for even thinking that and got off the bed. He yawned and looked at the clock, not really caring that he almost slept the whole day away. He took his time going down the stairs, but nearly ran towards the door once the banging got harder and more rapid. He peaked through the hole and unlocked and opened the door with speed once he saw it was Randy and Phil.

"Randy I-"

Randy cut him off, bringing the older man in for a hug. John didn't pull away or question it. If Phil wasn't watching with a weird look on his face, John would have pulled Randy in for a proper hug. He needed it. John patted Randy on the back after he felt they hugged long enough.

Randy pulled back, his face had worry written all over it. John understood why, he just drove off with his car in an angry fit. John stepped back, pointing to his drive way. "The car's fine, Randy."

"I'm not worried about the car."

Sometimes Randy said the nicest things without even knowing it. John didn't stop the smile, "I'm fine too."

Randy relaxed. For a brief moment until he smelled the faint smell of alcohol on John. His eyes widened. "You drove here drunk!"

John let out an annoyed groan. He walked back inside, not bothering to shut the door. What was the point? If he did Randy would have slammed it back open and ran after him.

Randy shouted after him. "With my car! What if you crashed it? What if you got hurt, or worst?"

"I didn't." John pointed out. "I'm still standing and the car's fine."

"But what if-"

"Randy." Phil interrupted.

John grew quiet after hearing the anger and annoyance in his voice. He knew Phil was still upset with him after calling Lita a whore. He was angry with himself too. John listened as one person left the house. The door quietly shut behind them. John turned around, expecting to see Randy with a scolding look, but it was Phil.

"I think it's best if you kept away from us." Phil began.

The thought of being away from Lita had never crossed his mind. He hadn't seen her in a while but the thought of not seeing her again, well, he didn't like that.

"She's six months, John. We're gonna have a family. She's happy. Don't you want her to stay happy and have a healthy baby?"

John didn't respond, he had nothing to say.

"I know you don't really like her at the moment and want to know the reason why she left. But maybe now just isn't the right time." Phil stopped, not really sure with what to say.

John thought it over. He wasn't mad at Lita, and he didn't want to come off like he didn't like her. Because that was far from it. He still loved Lita and as far as he knew it wasn't going to change. Baby or not, he still loved her. Even if she didn't feel the same way anymore, he would still love her

Phil left the house without John even knowing.

John didn't know what to do or think anymore. Whenever he tried to do something to distract himself from his thoughts, the thing he did would remind him how they use to do it together. He thought he was doing fine without Lita for the past months, he thought he got over her. But after seeing her the other day made him realize just how lonely he really was without her. Thinking about it now, he didn't really like being alone in this house. Not when he remembered how they bought this house together. He could remember how happy she was when he asked to buy a house together, or how excited she got once she unpacked the first box.

It's been a while since John cried. He cried almost an hour until he picked himself off the couch to get ready for work.

* * *

**The thought of John crying makes me sad..**

**Feedback would be much appreciated!**


End file.
